


Serenity

by archangelwithashotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Heaven, Mark of Cain, Pre-Canon, season: summer, seasons anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: Before the Fall, two brothers enjoy a moment of peace.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Seasons; A Supernatural Fan Fiction Anthology. 
> 
> I adored being a part of this project and was amazed by the overall end result. I cannot believe I have my writing published in an actual, physical book. Collaborating with everyone that pitched a story for this project, which was spear-headed by the wonderful Ally at @spnshortstories on Tumblr, was incredible. Hope you all enjoy!!

A sigh of contentment escaped Gabriel’s lips as he settled back into the grass, folding his arms underneath his head. The soft, green blades brushed teasingly along his earlobes and he smiled to himself as he shifted into a more comfortable position. The warmth of the summer breeze gently swept through the Garden, causing the thinner tree branches to sway slowly and the leaves to joyfully rustle with life. Animal calls rang throughout, and Gabriel smiled at the sheer peace he was enveloped in. The desire to remain there and simply relax with the rest of his Father’s creations resonated strongly within him, his heavy eyelids slid shut against the sun’s heat. Gabriel smiled softly to himself again, ready to indulge in this rare opportunity of pure serenity.

“Hello there, little brother.”

Gabriel refrained from groaning out loud as quiet footsteps approached him, and the light behind his eyelids suddenly became shaded with the new presence of a figure looming over him. Slightly jarred from the disturbance, Gabriel blinked his eyes open. He _did_ groan out loud upon realizing which brother was here with him.

“Hello, Lucifer,” he greeted flatly, though he couldn’t help the fond smile pulling at his lips.

Lucifer grinned down at him and cocked his head curiously. “What are you doing down there?”

“Preening.”

“ _Funny_ ,” Lucifer drawled.

Snickering, Gabriel patted the ground beside him. “Lay down with me.”

Lucifer acquiesced to this request, skeptically asking, “Why?”

“Just lay down,” Gabriel huffed, watching Lucifer lay down next to him. “Relax.”

“You? Telling me to relax? I must be dreaming,” Lucifer said, facing Gabriel with a quirked brow. “Isn’t this usually the other way around?”

Gabriel chuckled, turning his face towards skyward once more with closed eyes. “Hush. It’s nice to relax sometimes. Father hasn’t given us any orders, and it is beautiful today.”

“I suppose you are right,” Lucifer agreed. For a short while, there existed only comfortable silence between the two brothers. Gabriel’s small smile was back on his face, enjoying the sun basking on his face. After a moment, however, Gabriel’s brows furrowed and he exhaled sharply in slight annoyance.

“Here, let me help you with that, Gabriel,” came Lucifer’s voice, and the next second, Gabriel was exhaling in bliss as Lucifer’s cold hand rested upon his forehead.

“Thank you,” Gabriel murmured. Lucifer hummed in response. A second later, he spoke again.

“Gabriel, have you been practicing the replication trick I’ve been teaching you?”

Gabriel cracked open one eye. “I’ve been meaning to. I just...”

“Get frustrated?” Lucifer finished.

Gabriel sat up. “Um. Yeah.”

Lucifer huffed out a breath of amusement as he too sat up and scooted closer to where Gabriel was, pressing their shoulders together. “Come on. I’ll help you. Just cup your hands together in front of you.”

Gabriel heaved out a long-suffering sigh but obliged, raising his hands in front of him. He cupped them together as Lucifer had told him, palms facing each other as if to enclose something within them.

“Good,” Lucifer praised, copying the action with his own hands. “Now focus. Focus your energy, your Grace, into your hands. Reach into your very core, and pull out whatever you wish to create from within.” Gabriel’s face pinched in concentration as he struggled to abide by his brother’s words.

Moments passed without success, and Gabriel slumped in defeat. “Lucifer,” he whined, partially reluctant to try again and partially disappointed that he had once again let his brother down.

“It’s okay,” Lucifer soothed, reaching over to lift one of Gabriel’s hands back up. “It took me a while to grasp it when Michael taught me. Just try again. It will come to you.”

Gabriel pressed his lips together in frustration, but he tried to let the comfort of his brother’s words soothe him. As he got ready to try again, he cast his eyes towards his brother’s hands. His gaze flitting to the side, Gabriel frowned as he caught sight of the welt on Lucifer’s arm.

The Mark. The one meant to keep the Darkness locked away forever as a result of their and God’s final stance against His sister. Without realizing what he was doing, Gabriel let his hands free of the position and trailed a finger down the tail of the mark. A sudden, sharp hiss from Lucifer wrenched him out of his musing and Gabriel flinched, snapping his hand away from Lucifer’s arm.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” he muttered, shame flooding hot on his face; the sun’s rays on his skin seeming cool in comparison. “I didn’t, I just – I’m sorry.”

Lucifer was quiet for a moment, staring at Gabriel. Gabriel looked back up toward the clear blue sky, biting down on his lip.

“No,” Lucifer finally said, though slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. “No, it... it’s fine.”

Gabriel chewed on his lip a little more. “You have it for a reason, you know.”

“It’s a purpose, a sign of trust,” Lucifer said, examining the angry-red pattern on his arm.

“No. I believe that it’s the biggest sign of trust there is,” Gabriel answered, turning his head to look at his brother. “There was a reason Father needed someone to bear the Mark after the fight with the Darkness... and there was a reason He chose _you_ to bear it, Lucifer. I have faith that He made the right choice.”

After a few moments of silence, Lucifer whispered, “Gabriel. Father loves you.”

“I have no doubt about that,” Gabriel replied, smiling. “But He chose you.”

Lucifer smiled back waveringly and blinked, shaking his head. Dropping his arm from view, he cleared his throat. “How about we return to practicing and perfecting your trick?”

Recognizing that the serious moment was melting away, Gabriel groaned good-naturedly and grinned, cupping his hands in front of him once more. “Alright, _fine_.”

A tiny laugh escaped Lucifer and he reached over to ruffle Gabriel’s hair, his laughter growing louder and rambunctious as Gabriel shouted in protest. “Come on, little brother, try again!”

“Alright!” Gabriel exclaimed, beaming as he batted Lucifer’s hands away. “Teach me all of your tricks, big brother.”


End file.
